


Lioness and Sword.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Very short fic but it might be longer in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a legend.</p><p>A man that's sworn to protect Aerys Targaryen.</p><p>But she doesn't care.</p><p>This isn't about Houses, Mottos, or titles.</p><p>This is about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lioness and Sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a Secret from Cerseis past type of thing.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was different.

Something both thrilling, and somehow terribly embarrassing for her.

To be exposed before someone new.

Before a _Man._

She's done this before.

But only with Jaime, never anyone else until this very moment.

He's tall, Black hair, and piercing eyes that make her shiver every time they flicker over the fragile body exposed before him.

He's a legend.

A man that's sworn to protect Aerys Targaryen.

But she doesn't care.

This isn't about Houses, Mottos, or titles.

This is about them.

The touch of his hands on her needing flesh.

The press of his mouth against her own. Hungering her, needing her, tasting her and drowning her in him and nothing else.

How he feels inside her, fucking her, and making her scream in heavenly bliss.

Making her come undone, and scream so loudly she's sure the seven gods, and everyone else can hear them.

He's her knight, and she his lady.


End file.
